herofandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Darthranner83/Dumb and Dumber characters with similarities to the other heroes: Lloyd Christmas and Harry Dunne
This are Lloyd Christmas And these are the heroes who are similar to him. Brian Griffin pose.png|Brian Griffin (Family Guy) Sulleymonsters,inc..png|James P. Sullivan (Disney/Pixar's Monsters Inc. and Monsters University) Pumbaa render.png|Pumbaa (Disney's The Lion King series) Yellow hello.jpg|Yellow M (M n' Ms commercials) Patrick Star.png|Patrick Star (SpongeBob Squarepants) Stimpy by kwilkinson-d64y3pg.png|Stimpy (The Ren and Stimpy Show) Will Stronghold.png|Will Stronghold (Disney's Sky High) Benjamin.jpg|Ben Gates (Disney's National Treasure series) Shane Wolfe VD.png|Shane Wolfe (Disney's The Pacifier) 2017-01-05 23-04-34.png|Joe Kingman (Disney's The Game Plan) Oliewave.png|Olie Polie (Disney's Rolie Polie Olie) Kunta Kinte LeVar.jpg|Kunta Kinte (Roots) Eric (Barbie).png|Eric (Barbie in the Nutcracker) Prince Stefan.jpg|Prince Stefan (Barbie as Rapunzel) Prince Daniel.png|Prince Daniel (Barbie of Swan Lake) Prince Julian.png|Prince Julian (Barbie as the Princess and the Pauper) Prince Aidan.jpg|Prince Aidan (Barbie and the Magic of Pegasus) Edd eddy 174x52.png|Eddy (Ed, Edd n' Eddy) 2010-05-27 14;08.png|Kululu (Sgt. Frog) Luan Water Flower Attack.png|Luan Loud (The Loud House) Zhao Yun Artwork (DW9).png|Zhao Yun (Romance of the Three Kingdoms) Jiang Wei Artwork (DW9).png|Jiang Wei (Romance of the Three Kingdoms) Sima Zhao Artwork (DW9).png|Sima Zhao (Romance of the Three Kingdoms) Jinkazama.png|Jin Kazama (Tekken series) Kyo-kofxiv.jpg|Kyo Kusanagi (KOF series) Naruto Uzumaki (Part I).png|Naruto Uzumaki (Naruto series) Galford (2019).png|Galford (Samurai Shodown series) 200px-AceVenturaFilm.png|Ace Ventura Stanley Ipkiss.jpeg|Stanley Ipkiss (The Mask) Grinch.png|The Grinch (Dr. Seuss' How the Grinch stole Christmas (2000)) Horton The Elphant (2008).png|Horton (Dr. Seuss' Horton hears a Who!) Cao Xiu Artwork (DW9).png|Cao Xiu (Romance of the Three Kingdoms) 243425-hanzo ngbc large.jpg|Hanzo Hattori (World Heroes series) Osmosis Jones.png|Osmosis Jones (Osmosis Jones movie and Ozzy and Drix) Ami.jpg|Ami Onuki (Hi Hi Puffy AmiYumi) Rigby.png|Rigby (The Regular show) Johnnytranmkinferno.png|Johnny Cage (Mortal Kombat series) 150px-Mabel Pines.png|Mabel Pines (Disney's Gravity Falls) Wander over ginger .png|Wander (Disney's Wander over Yonder) Auggie Pullman.jpg|Auggie Pullman (Wonder) Kuririn.png|Krillin (Dragon Ball series) Daxter.png|Daxter (Jak and Daxter series) 250px-All 4 One - Clank.png|Clank (Ratchet & Clank series) Stocking.png|Stocking (Panty and Stocking) MEGAMANXUSA.png|Mega Man X Teentitans beastboy.png|Beast Boy (DC universe) Dog-catdog-7.83.jpg|Dog (CatDog) Rctr kunio.jpeg|Kunio (Kunio-kun series) Cornwall.png|Cornwall (Quest for Camelot) Eric-needles.png|Eric Needle (Sidekick) Lars Smuntz.jpeg|Lars Smutz (Mouse Hunt) And this is Harry Dunne. And these are the heroes who are similar to him. 250px-Stewie Griffin.png|Stewie Griffin (Family Guy) Mike1.png|Mike Wazowski (Disney/Pixar's Monsters Inc. and Monsters University) Timon.png|Timon (Disney's The Lion King series) Mm-character.jpg|Red M (M n' Ms commercials) Spongebob-Squarepants-PNG-Image-with-Transparent-Background-736x1024.png|SpongeBob Squarepants Ren Hoek.png|Ren Hoek (The Ren and Stimpy Show) Messy-bear-care-bears-big-wish-movie-0.34.jpg|Messy Bear (The Care Bears Big Wish Movie) Vlcsnap-2017-11-04-19h21m50s849.jpg|Keroppi (Keroppi and Friends) Heffley ow th a backpack .jpeg|Greg Heffley (Diary of a Wimpy Kid series) EdEEnE.png|Ed (Ed, Edd, n' Eddy) Ralph Wiggum.png|Ralph Wiggum (The Simpsons) Leni Thinking.png|Leni Loud (The Loud House) HomerSimpson.png|Homer Simpson (The Simpsons) Sima Shi Artwork (DW9).png|Sima Shi (Romance of the Three Kingdoms) Zhuge Liang Artwork (DW9).png|Zhuge Liang (Romance of the Three Kingdoms) Kazuki-sen.jpg|Kazuki Kazama (Samurai Shodown series) Iori-kofxiv.jpg|Iori Yagami (KOF series) Clark-kofxiv.jpg|Clark Still (KOF, Ikari Warriors and Metal Slug series) Drix.jpg|Drix (Osmosis Jones and Ozzy and Drix) Yumi.jpg|Yumi Yoshimura (Hi Hi Puffy AmiYumi) 250px-Mordecai Character Original.png|Mordecai (The Regular Show) Shaggy 11.png|Shaggy Rogers (Scooby-Doo series) DipperthePines-0.png|Dipper Pines (Disney's Gravity Falls) Marco diaz.png|Marco Diaz (Disney's Star vs. the Forces of Evil) Jack-will.png|Jack Will (Wonder) Son goku (dragon ball fighterz).png|Goku (Dragon Ball series) Jak.png|Jak (Jak and Daxter series) 250px-All4One Ratchet.png|Ratchet (Ratchet and Clank series) Panty.png|Panty (Panty and Stocking) Zero (Mega Man X).png|Zero (Mega Man X series) Cyborg.png|Cyborg (DC Universe) 274px-Cat.gif|Cat (CatDog) Rctr riki.jpeg|Riki (Kunio-kun series) Devon.png|Devon (Quest for Camelot) Trevor-troublemeyer-0.png|Trevor Troublemeyer (Sidekick) Ernie Smuntz.jpg|Ernie Smutz (Mouse Hunt) Category:Blog posts